Oscuridad
by FREFERNA2008
Summary: El final de La Batalla de Mewni con un twist al final. ¿Que hubiera pasado si Marco hubiera despertado poderes mágicos.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Bien, a pesar de que esta es mi primera historia de SVTFOE, esta idea me ha estado rondando durante los últimos días, después de sobreanalizar que nuestro querido Marco no ha contribuido en mucho a lo largo de la serie. Al principio pensé en que iba a ser un one-shot, pero me decidí al final por una historia corta. La historia no tendrá muchos capítulos ya que la voy escribiendo sobre la marcha. Lo siento de antemano si hay errores de continuidad con la serie, pero estos son necesarios para que la trama se desarrolle. Las opiniones y críticas siempre son bienvenidas.

Disclaimer: Esta historia solo se hace con el propósito de entretener a quien desee leer esta historia, sin ámbitos de lucro, cualquier personaje que reconozcas son propiedad de Disney y sus autores.

**OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La puerta a la sala del juicio se abre de pronto, dejando ver la bota de una adolescente rubia, en un vestido celeste con pantalones a rayas.

-¡Detengan todo lo que están haciendo en estos momentos!

-¡Star! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no patees las puertas cuando entres a un lugar?! – pregunta su madre, Moon Butterfly, conmocionada ante la entrada inesperada de su hija.

-¡Es una emergencia, vine a detenerlos antes de que cometan el peor error de todos! ¡Y parece que vine justo a tiempo! – la joven rubia señala a todos los presentes, los miembros activos de la Alta Comisión de Magia…

Pero su mirada se detiene en seco al ver la escena frente a ella, un tipo literalmente hecho de dos serpientes y un cristal como cabeza apuntando su ojo a un muchacho en una sudadera roja, quien tiene la mano derecha levantada frente a él, en posición de defensa. La otra mano no la tiene la misma posición ya que está cubierta en una escayola blanca.

-Star, esto no es lo que parece… - dice una mujer de tez gris, cabello rojo, vestido amarillo con temáticas de llamas.

-¡Creo que es bastante obvio lo que está pasando aquí! – dice la joven levantando su varita mágica y apuntándola a la criatura del cristal - ¡Ustedes quieren cristalizar a mi novio! ¡Tal y como

-¡¿Novio?! ¡¿Cómo sabes de Eclipsa?! – Al parecer, las reacciones de todos los presentes difieren mucho.

-¡Star! ¡No entiendes lo que está pasando! ¡Fui yo quien convocó a esta reunión! ¡Yo...! - El joven de la sudadera intenta intervenir, esperando evitar el desastre, sabía que posponer esto iba a resultar mal, pero no quería que llegara hasta este grado.

Pero es demasiado tarde, la joven princesa guerrera no se atiene a explicaciones, solo hay una norma que la rige, y es la de golpear primero y preguntar después.

Y eso es justamente lo que ocurre antes al desatarse el caos mientras Star invoca uno de sus hechizos más poderosos.

-¡Estampida de Guerricornios!

** DOS SEMANAS ANTES  
** -¿En dónde está Star? – pregunta Moon al ver como el lagarto inmortal se ha recuperado y escupe a Ludo como basura.

-¿En dónde está ella? – repite Marco

Tofee observaboquiabierto mientras su mano se regenera lentamente, poniéndola ahora ante los tres testigos frente a él para inmediatamente destruir por completo la mitad de la estrella negra imbuida en su mano.

Marco suelta un sonido de sorpresa mientras la mirada de la reina comienza a cubrirse de lágrimas. Las venas negras comienzan a cubrir sus brazos y sus diamantes normalmente violetas se tornan negro como el carbón.

La reina corre hacia el villano y comienza un corto combate cuerpo a cuerpo que termina en nada.

-¡Ya verás! –Moon saca la varita mágica finalmente y comienza a recitar el hechizo que aprendió de la Reina Oscura – Las fuerzas del mal voy a invocar...

Marco comienza a sentir una vibra extraña recorriendo todo su ser mientras siente un incómodo calor invade sus mejillas. Aprieta los puños con fuerza, solo hay una cosa que quiere en estos momentos, y eso es venganza en contra de este terrible monstruo, y solo hay una forma de lograrlo…

-Muchacho, tus mejillas… - Sapo Toro no puede terminar la frase, ya que la mirada de odio del muchacho lo deja sin palabras.

-A las fuerzas del mal voy a invocar…

-De lo profundo de tierra y mar…

Marco comienza a correr en dirección a Toffee, siendo lo más sutil que pueda, para evitar que la lagartija lo vea y siga distraído con la reina.

-De lo profundo de la tierra y el mar…

-Antiguos malvados que no despertaron, quiebren lo que no puede ser quebrado… - continúa la reina y sus venas siguen extendiéndose aún más - w.

-Antiguos malvados que no despertaron, quiebren lo que no puede ser quebrado… - un susurro está repitiendo las palabras de Moon, al tiempo que un puño cerrado comienza a cubrirse por el manto negro de la magia corrompida.

-A la oscuridad doy mi corazón, con mi alma negra cual carbón, te invoco así mi gran poder… ¡Mi enemigo va a caer! - las lágrimas de la reina ahora son tan grandes como las venas en sus brazos.

Toffee solo ve a la reina con una mirada de "¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes? Patético". El monstruo toma la mano de la reina.

-A la oscuridad doy mi corazón, con mi alma negra cual carbón…

-¿Ya terminaste? - el hombre está a punto de terminar lo que empezó cuando siente algo atravesar su pecho.

-Te invoco así mi gran poder… ¡Mi enemigo va a caer!

El monstruo voltea la mirada al joven de sudadera roja, mientras espera a que la parte afectada se regenere, pero nada ocurre para la sorpresa de todos.

-Debo admitir que ese fue un buen intento, muchacho, pero mi corazón no está ahí… - Toffee voltea a ver a Marco totalmente mientras ve como su mano está cubierta totalmente con la magia negra – para la próxima vez, aprende algo de anatomía de los monstruos… - su sorpresa y preocupación iniciales se convierten en una risa de victoria al ver que Marco cae de rodillas, exhausto y con dificultad para respirar – a menos que tu patético cuerpo humano te lo permita.

Marco siente como el monstruo lo toma por el cuello y lo avienta contra uno de los escombros, dejándolo inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno, finalmente después de una larga espera debido a algunos problemas creativos con el capítulo, finalmente he terminado el capítulo 2**

**CAPITULO 2**

-Creo que estás exagerando, Chico Seguridad… - dice una joven en vestimenta verde y falda corta, con una gorra en la cabeza – no creo que sea para tanto.

-¡No lo entiendes, Janna! – dice el joven latino, con la cabeza cubierta totalmente por el gorro de su sudadera, la ha cerrado totalmente para que nadie note su vergüenza, – ¡Soy un inútil! ¡Un cobarde!

Ha pasado una semana desde la derrota de Toffee, y Marco sigue lamentándose que no haya sido de utilidad durante el combate, solo fue un estorbo, como muchas otras veces. De no haber sido porque Star literalmente apareció de la nada para salvar el día. Él ya sería papilla de monstruo.

-¡Marco, escucha! ¡Salvaste a la familia real! ¡Los rescataste de una muerte segura! ¡Enfrentaste a un lagarto abogado inmortal! ¡Eso no te hace inútil! ¡Eso te hace un héroe!

-No es solo eso… - Marco continúa con sus lamentos, abrazando sus rodillas como puede, ya que su mano derecha está cubierta con una escayola – soy un cobarde porque no le puedo decir a Jackie que la amo, y cuando Star finalmente me dice que ella me ama a mí, la ignoro totalmente, y cuando estoy a punto de pedirle que hablemos de ello, me manda de regreso a la Tierra… ¡Soy un idiota!

-¿Marco?

El latino se queda congelado en la banca de la playa al escuchar esa voz… dios… ¿Desde hace cuánto está aquí?

-Muy graciosa, Janna, deja de imitar a Jackie y devuélveme mi billetera.

-Marco, Janna se fue antes de que empezaras a hablar…

El corazón del muchacho salta un latido mientras estruja más fuerte sus rodillas, dios, quiere que se lo trague la tierra. Acaba de confesarse al amor de su infancia por accidente…

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije, cierto?

-Marco… - el joven siente como unas manos lo toman de la cabeza y lo mueven como para ver el rostro de alguien, los dedos comienzan a jugar con las cintas de la sudadera para hacer que el rostro del chico sea liberado, pero sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, siguen cerrados.

-Janna, no estoy para bromas, deja de imitar a Jackie, estoy hablando en serio….

-Por dios, Marco, al menos abre los ojos…

Marco finalmente comienza a abrirlos, esperando encontrar a su molesta amiga, jugándole otra broma de mal gusto. Pero en su lugar ve esos hermosos ojos azul cristalino y esa sonrisa pecosa que tanto adora…

El chico se sonroja aun más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que cubre su rostro de nuevo y se enrolla en su capullo.

-¡No me mires, Jackie! ¡No quieres ver el rostro de un perdedor!

-¡Marco, por dios! ¡Escucha lo que estás diciendo! – dice la joven, esta vez obligando a Marco a sentarse derecho y le quita la sudadera - ¡Parece que tuvieras cinco años otra vez!

-¡No lo entiendes, Jackie! ¡No valgo la pena! ¡Nada de lo que hago me sale bien! ¡Ni siquiera pude armarme de valor para decirte lo que siento desde jardín de niños! ¡Fue Star quien lo dijo!

-Ya lo sabía… - Es la única respuesta que la joven da.

-¿Disculpa? – Ahora es el turno de Marco de estar confundido.

-Marco, no soy ninguna tonta – Jackie suspira profundamente, desviando la mirada del chico – soy una chica, sabemos cuando le gustamos a alguien, sobre todo cuando ese alguien te ve con cara de idiota todo el tiempo.

-¿Era tan obvio?

-¡Por dios, Marco, toda la escuela lo sabe! – Jackie Lynn-Thomas dirige la mirada de vuelta, sonrojada también – te diré la verdad, Marco, tú también me gustas… - el corazón de Marco vuelve a saltarse un latido al escuchar esto – desde el principio, desde el jardín de infantes, no eres el único que no se armó de valor para decirle al otro lo que sentía…

Marco finalmente empieza a calmarse por la revelación de la chica.

-Pero…

-Iba a decírtelo… ese día finalmente me había armado de valor para decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero luego… ella…

-Star lo hizo primero…

-Eso me destrozó, Marco, la confesión de ella hizo que me diera cuenta que estar con el chico que me gusta era una meta inalcanzable… que lo que sentías por mí no era recíproco…

-Jackie… -Marco finalmente se descubre el rostro, para ver el rostro sombrío de su amiga - ¿Por qué estás tan segura que lo que siento por ti no es correspondido? ¿Por qué asumes que ya no te amo?

-Escuché todo lo que le dijiste a Janna, Marco. Tus inseguridades no son porque aun me ames a mí, sino porque no sabes que Star vaya a corresponderte. No soy ningún premio de consolación. Y si continuamos así, es lo que seré…

-Jackie…

La frase de Marco se queda en el aire, ya que la adolescente decide tomar ese justo momento para tomar el rostro del chico y besarlo apasionadamente en los labios…

Es el sueño de toda su corta vida, pero siente algo… no se siente como se imaginaba que sería… se siente como algo extraño, fuera de lugar…

Se siente... raro... mal... Se desprende suavemente de sus labios y la mira sorprendido

-Sentiste eso?

-No... ¿que sentiste?

-Nada... en realidad fue como besar a mi hermana - Ella lo mira con una sonrisa de lado -Eres un tonto... El amor no es un chispazo que se enciende de repente e incendia todo.

\- Bueno... a veces Sí… - Jackie solo lo mira para que la deje terminar - Ok... no interrumpo

-Decía que el amor es más bien confianza y seguridad... atracción también por supuesto

\- Si falta uno... entonces no es amor. Y si bien tenemos los 2 primeros, creo que el último es debatible… Bueno... más que debatible

-Entonces... ¿no sentiste nada?

-Claro que sí. Te quiero mucho y me preocupo por ti, pero como amiga o hermana

-Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta

-Eso es lo que somos

-Amigos y hermanos. Marco, ambos sabemos que esto no va a funcionar… Ve, búscala, ella merece saber la verdad…

Jackie Lynn Thomas finalmente se levanta, dejando a su compañero meditabundo.

Ella tiene razón, después de unos minutos, Marco se levanta finalmente y se dirige a casa. Ya tomó una decisión, y definitivamente, esta vez no verá hacia atrás.

-Marco, hijo, ya llegamos… tenemos noticias… - anuncia la mamá de Marco entrando en la casa de los Díaz.

-No está en casa…. – dice su padre al ver la casa vacía – creo que dijo que iba a verse con Janna a la playa…

-No lo creo, siempre lleva consigo su servilleta de carne… no se la ha quitado desde que regresó de Mewni… - dice Angie Diaz viendo la tela doblada sobre el sofá.

-¿Servilleta de carne? Pensé que era una capa de caballero…

-Oh, Rafael, las capas de caballero están hechas de material fino y están diseñadas para adornar simplemente, son para actos protocolarios. Esta es solo una servilleta, un material simple pero ostentoso. Pero solo sirve para limpiarse los restos de comida… algo que esperarías del Rey River.

-Claro… - Rafael nota que cuando su esposa revisaba la tela, una nota cayó al suelo, aprovecha para recogerla ya que ella no puede agacharse con tanta facilidad.

"Mamá, Papá, siento dejarlos… otra vez, pero me regreso a Mewni. Tengo que decirle algo a Star.

Por favor, tomen esto como recuerdo, sino regreso, al menos pueden decirle a Marco Junior que su hermano mayor es un caballero de la realeza.

Los ama, Marco."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Siento haber tardado tanto con esta actualización, pero en mi defensa el capítulo estaba listo desde hace meses, pero la pereza me dominó. Quizás parezca algo flojo y un poco rápido, pero es lo mejor que pude poner.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-Star, vamos, no es tan malo… - dice la mejor amiga de la princesa, una cabeza de caballo azul flotante.

-¡¿No es tan malo?! ¡Mi mejor amigo regresó a su dimensión!

-¿Mejor amigo?

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga chica… - dice Star viendo lo ofendida que está su amiga – Marco es mi mejor amigo chico.

-Claro… - la joven aún duda de la declaración - B-Fly, ¿estás segura que no la extrañas por, no sé, porque en verdad te gusta?

-¡No! – Star cubre su rostro con la almohada, evitando que su amiga vea lo obvio, a pesar de que fue ella quien se declaró a Marco, nadie fuera de la tierra lo sabe – Ponyhead, no me estás ayudando.

-Entonces, ¿por que no simplemente vas a buscar a Tom? ¿Qué no se supone que tu novio debería de ser tu mejor amigo?

-Tom no es mi novio, tiene serios problemas de actitud y es muy posesivo.

-¡Entonces ve a la Tierra y dile al tonto terrestre lo que sientes!

-¡No puedo! ¡Vine Mewni para arreglar las cosas entre humanos y monstruos!

-¿Por qué estás aquí en tu habitación quejándote entonces? ¡Deberías estar allá afuera buscando a los monstruos que dices y ayudarlos!

-¡Ni siquiera sé por donde empezar!

-Star, creo que tu problema es que no tienes tus prioridades en orden. Dime, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Regresar a la Tierra y buscar a tu novio? ¿Arreglar las cosas con tu otro novio? ¿O ser una princesa y empezar a hacer el trabajo que se supone que tendrías que estar haciendo?

-No lo sé… - menciona Star en un susurro que se ahoga por la almohada.

-¿Qué dijiste? Esa almohada no me dejó escuchar bien….

-¡Está bien, Ponyhead! ¡Lo admito! ¡No sé que hacer! ¡Quiero ir con el chico que me gusta, pero él no me quiere cerca! ¡De hecho le gusta otra chica!

-Eso es un comienzo… - unas sonrisa de victoria se dibuja en el rostro de Ponyhead ante la declaración de la Mewmana.

Pronto, la discusión entre ambas se ve interrumpida por gritos y golpes que provienen de abajo.

-¡Ya les dije que no soy un intruso! ¡Soy un caballero y el amigo de la princesa Star Butterfly!

-Claro, y yo soy la reina Moon… - dice el caballero de gran estatura que lleva a Marco colgando de su sudadera.

-¿Puedo saber que está pasando aquí?

-Oh, buenas tardes, Princesa… - dice el caballero haciendo una pequeña reverencia – encontramos a este vagabundo merodeando en las afueras del castillo. Lo llevaba al calabozo en lo que la reina decide el método de ejecución.

-¡¿Ejecución?! ¡Pero si soy un caballero! ¡El mismo Rey River me ordenó como uno justo antes de irme a la Tierra! ¡Tú estuviste ahí Star! ¡Diles la verdad!

-Yo… esto bueno…

-Además de vagabundo, mentiroso – el hombre interrumpe a la princes mientras lo sigue cargando.

-Deténgase de inmediato, es una orden – dice Star haciendo su mejor falso acento de la realeza – deme al joven prisionero, yo me encargaré en persona de su merecido castigo…

-¡Gracias, Star…! – Marco no puede terminar la frase ya que un hechizo de la varita le pone una venda en la mano, la princesa lo toma de la sudadera y lo lleva arrastrando hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunta confundida la cabeza flotante, viendo como su amiga cierra la puerta de nuevo, pero su sorpresa es mayor al ver cierto tonto con sudadero, siendo botado en la cama como muñeco de trapo -¡Tonto de la Tierra! ¡¿Qué estás hciendo aquí?!

-MMMMMHMMMM MHMMMMM - intenta decir Marco con el ceño fruncido, pero la venda no lo deja.

Star solo cierra todo con llave, asegurándose que nadie esté cerca para escucharlos, y finalmente usa la varita para deshacer el hechizo.

-¡Gracias! –Marco usa la manga de su sudadera para limpiarse la boca y continuar – Como decía, solo usé las tijeras dimensionales que Star dejó olvidadas en mi casa

-Bien. Eso explica como llegaste aquí, pero no nos dice por qué estás aquí…

-Vine a buscar a Star… - dice Marco desviando la mirada para ocultar la vergüenza.

-Mira que coincidencia, justo estábamos hablando de ti… verdad Star. ¿Star?

Ponyhead entonces se da cuenta que su mejor amiga se quedó parada y en silencio, al pie de la cama.

-Star, ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Marco confundido.

Finalmente el silencio se rompe, mientras Star se avienta al adolescente y lo envuelve en un efusivo abrazo.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso! ¡¿Escuchaste?! – dice la joven entre sollozos - ¡No puedes salir de esta dimensión sin mí y sin mi permiso!

-Star… - Marco intenta separarse, pero la fuerza sobrehumana de la chica es demasiado para él.

-Bien, creo que solo soy un estorbo aquí, te llamo mañana… - dice Ponyhead tomando sus tijeras dimensionales para salir del castillo, sin esperar una respuesta de nadie.

-Star, ya llevamos diez minutos así… - dice Marco avergonzado – y cada vez estás apretando más fuerte… me estoy quedando sin aire…

-Lo siento, Marco… solo quería asegurarme que esto no es un sueño, y que mi novio realmente está aquí…

-¿Novio?

-Bueno, eso sí tu quieres serlo… ya sabes… por todo lo que pasó antes… - dice Star roja como un tomate, bajando la mirada a su falda…

-Es una coincidencia, Star… lo mismo estaba pensando cuando venía para acá… - dice el joven tomando la barbilla de la princesa, levantando su cabeza para que lo vea directo a los ojos.

-Marco…- Star no puede terminar la frase, ya que el joven aprovecha esa oportunidad para acercar sus labios y conecarse.

Ambos sienten como una chispa recorre sus cuerpos. No es un beso forzado ni tampoco se siente extraño. Se siente cálido y bienvenido. Como si fuera algo natural entre ellos. Algo que debió haber sido así desde el principio…

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí de nuevo con mi historia corta. Respondiendo una duda, no, no he abandonado mi historia, es simple falta de tiempo o pereza. Pero aprovechando la cuarentena, subo la actualización, espero disfruten del capítulo. **

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-¿Reina Moon? – Marco entra en la oficina personal de la reina, esperando encontrarla lo menos ocupada posible, a pesar de todo el papeleo y asuntos del reino.

-¿Marco? – la reina levanta la vista sorprendida, efectivamente la voz pertenece a una persona que esperaba no ver en mucho tiempo, sin embargo aquí está, parado frente a ella. La reina pasa de sorpresa a felicidad momentánea, pero su sonrisa se desvanece al ver el estado del adolescente: preocupado y con bolsas bajo los ojos debido a un severo insomnio – ¡por Mewni, Marco! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Ni siquiera en River he visto un insomnio tan grave, siendo francos, ni siquiera en mi propio espejo!

-Reina Moon, quiero hablar seriamente con usted… ni siquiera Star sabe de esto… y no tengo a nadie más con quien hablar de esto… - el adolescente suspira y baja la mirada a la escayola en su brazo - ¿recuerda todo el asunto con Toffe? ¿En cómo pensaba que lo golpeara con magia oscura fue producto de su imaginación por todo el estrés de la batalla?

-Sí… - Moon sabe a donde se dirige esta conversación, pero prefiere escucharlo directamente de él y no por medio de una confesión forzada.

-No lo fue… verá, tengo memoria eidética, o fotográfica como le llamamos en la Tierra. Yo… recité ese hechizo… esta escayola… - Marco levanta el brazo para enfatizar su punto – no es porque mi brazo esté lastimado …

-Por Mewni, Marco… todo lo que me estás diciendo…

-Ya no puedo sentir mi brazo, no es por alguna infección o algo parecido… siento algo oscuro, algo malvado…

-Como si la corrupción invadiera cada centímetro de tu cuerpo… - dicen al unísono, con idénticas caras de horror.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO

-Papá, ¿Has visto a Marco? – pregunta Star mientras avanza por el pasillo, encontrándose al rey en el pasillo.

-¿Al joven terrestre? La última vez que lo vi creo que estaba con tu madre, no sé los detalles, pero parecía urgente…

-¡Globgor! – wRiver es interrumpido por una vocecilla desde el bolsillo de la joven princesa.

-¿Globgor? Star, ¿qué fue eso?

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas al fantasma del que te estaba hablando en los últimos días? – Star busca entre swus ropas al objeto en cuestión.

-Sí…

-Bueno… no era ningún fantasma… verás…

-¡Globgor! – un pequeño trol de color azul sale súbitamente del bolsillo de la rubia, flotando cual globo de whelio antes que ella pueda reaccionar y volando muy fuera de su alcance.

-¡Glossaryck!w ¡Regresa acá de inmediato!

-No te preocupes, Star, deja esta tarea a tu viejo padre, igual estaba aburrido… - el rey ríe de buena gana mientras se abalanza por las paredes y cortinas para poder capturar al hombrecillo.

-¿Princesa Star?

-¿Qué ocurre, Manfred? – La princesa se lleva una mano a la frente, viendo con fastidio toda la escena – Estamos algo ocupados…

-Esto… el juicio del joven Marco está a punto de empezar, la Reina Moon me dijo que le avisara cuanto antes…

-¿Juicio? – Preguntan padre e hija, el primero finalmente capturando a Glossaryck y cayendo pesadamente de vuelta al suelo.

-¿Globgor?

-Sí… bueno… creo que debí empezar por ahí, todos están en la sala de reuniones, y con todos me refiero a toda la Alta… - el viejo sirviente de la familia Butterfly apenas puede ver un relámpago amarillo pasándolo de largo mientras River siente que el trol ya no está en sus manos – Comisión de Magia…

La puerta a la sala del juicio se abre de pronto, dejando ver la bota de una adolescente rubia, en un vestido celeste con pantalones a rayas.

-¡Detengan todo lo que están haciendo en estos momentos!

-¡Star! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no patees las puertas cuando entres a un lugar?! – pregunta su madre, Moon Butterfly, conmocionada ante la entrada inesperada de su hija.

-¡Es una emergencia, vine a detenerlos antes de que cometan el peor error de todos! ¡Y parece que vine justo a tiempo! – la joven rubia señala a todos los presentes, los miembros activos de la Alta Comisión de Magia…

Pero su mirada se detiene en seco al ver la escena frente a ella, un tipo literalmente hecho de dos serpientes y un cristal como cabeza apuntando su ojo a un muchacho en una sudadera roja, quien tiene la mano derecha levantada frente a él, en posición de defensa. La otra mano no la tiene la misma posición ya que está cubierta en una escayola blanca.

-Star, esto no es lo que parece… - dice una mujer de tez gris, cabello rojo, vestido amarillo con temáticas de llamas.

-¡Creo que es bastante obvio lo que está pasando aquí! – dice la joven levantando su varita mágica y apuntándola a la criatura del cristal - ¡Ustedes quieren cristalizar a mi novio! ¡Tal y como

-¡¿Novio?! ¡¿Cómo sabes de Eclipsa?! – Al parecer, las reacciones de todos los presentes difieren mucho.

-¡Star! ¡No entiendes lo que está pasando! ¡Fui yo quien convocó a esta reunión! ¡Yo...! - El joven de la sudadera intenta intervenir, esperando evitar el desastre, sabía que posponer esto iba a resultar mal, pero no quería que llegara hasta este grado.

Pero es demasiado tarde, la joven princesa guerrera no se atiene a explicaciones, solo hay una norma que la rige, y es la de golpear primero y preguntar después.

Y eso es justamente lo que ocurre antes al desatarse el caos mientras Star invoca uno de sus hechizos más poderosos.

-¡Estampida de Guerricornios!

Y en unos instantes, todos los presentes de ven rodeados por un completo caos. Caballos, rayos y portales se abren paso por toda la sala mientras las personas ahí dentro intentan defenderse como pueden.

Marco cae al suelo, medio aturdido, mientras la escayola que rodea su brazo comienza a resquebrajarse…

-Oh no… - el joven intenta tapar o al menos mantener cerrada la escayola, pero la fuerza latente de lo que está ahí adentro finalmente se libera de sus ataduras -¡Oigan, necesito ayuda aquí!

-¡Ahora no, Marco, estamos ocupados! – dice Heekapoo intentando detener a los guerricornios usando algunos de sus clones…

Pero antes de decir algo más, la escayola explota finalmente mientras un enorme tentáculo de color morado se une al caos en medio de la sala…


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí de nuevo con mi historia corta. Finalmente he vencido a la pereza y he escrito el capítulo final de esta historia. No es la mejor de todas, pero hago lo que puedo. Espero les guste o al menos los entretenga. **

**CAPITULO 5**

El grupo que forma la Comisión de Magia intenta pelear contra el brazo monstruoso, pero los reflejos que Marco ha adquirido por su arduo entrenamiento hacen imposible que tan siquiera puedan acercarse.

-¡Cristalízalo, Rombulus! – grita la guardiana de los portales al cristal con brazos de serpiente.

-¡Es más difícil decirlo que hacerlo! – dice apuntando rayos hacia el monstruo, pero este solo se cristaliza por el pedazo donde impacta - ¡Necesito que lo inmovilicen para poder cristalizarlo por completo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás de broma?! – Hekapoo intenta usar sus clones, pero son barridos de inmediato junto con el resto de Guerricornios por un solo movimiento del brazo.

-¡Lo siento! – Grita Marco en medio de todo el alboroto.

-Yo no.

-¡¿Ese brazo habla?! Star, ¿Qué significa esto? – Moon mira a su hija, pero esta parece en estado de shock, con la mirada fija en Marco.

-Es culpa de ella, hizo un hechizo en este debilucho humano y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora – menciona el tentáculo con una sonrisa diabólica – la batalla contra ese Septariano me devolvió a la vida, pero este huésped era demasiado cobarde para decir la verdad…

-Después hablamos de esto, Star… - dice Moon suspirando y viendo a su hija antes de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse.

Un brillo comienza a rodearla, pero es detenida casi de inmediato cuando la criatura morada la envuelve con firmeza, bloqueando sus manos de inmediato.

-¡Te tengo! – Rombulus intenta lanzar un rayo cristalizador, pero el tentáculo lo evade debido al grito del grandulón.

-¡No grites antes de atacar! – el joven latino grita de nuevo, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-¿Estás seguro que no debemos intervenir? – pregunta la calavera en el cristal viendo al trol azul flotante.

-Es problema de ellos, quiero ver como termina en esta realidad… - responde mientras toma una cucharada de pudín que literalmente aparecieron de la nada.

-¡Star, despierta, tienes que ayudarnos a detenerlo! – la reina le grita a su hija para intentar sacarla del shock, pero es inútil, la culpa la tiene paralizada - ¡Star!

El brazo finalmente se da cuenta que solo una persona no ha intervenido en esto, y se prepara para atacarla…

-¡Star, no! –Marco se da cuenta de lo que el monstruo intenta hacer y usa toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo justo a un centímetro del rostro de la princesa.

-Oh, vamos, ambos sabemos que no durarás mucho tiempo así… - le recrimina el tentáculo – esto es algo que ambos queremos, solo déjate llevar.

-¡No, no quiero esto! - Marco intenta defenderse pero es inútil – no así… - termina en un susurro que solo él escucha.

-¿Y qué harás? – dice el brazo con un tono sarcástico – no puedes usar magia sin una varita, tampoco puedes pelear contra mí. No eres nada sin mí.

-Precisamente esa es tu debilidad… - Marco usa su mano libre para sacar las tijeras mágicas con su nombre.

-No tienes a donde ir, Díaz, cuando termine de invadir tu cuerpo, regresaremos aquí de inmediato.

El joven sabe que tiene razón, tiene que no puede destruirlo, tiene que ir a un lugar donde nadie más pueda ir, un lugar donde pueda lidiar con esta criatura.

-Lo siento, Star… - el joven latino suelta unas lágrimas mientras abre un portal, usa sus últimas fuerzas de voluntad para liberar a Hekapoo y a Moon antes de desaparecer por completo en un portal dorado.

-¡Marco! - la joven princesa despierta de su estado catatónico justo en ese momento, finalmente asimilando lo que acababa de suceder y corriendo hacia él. Pero es demasiado tarde. El portal se ha cerrado - ¡No, Marco!

-¿Star? – Moon intenta acercarse a ella, pero esta dirige su mirada a la forjadora.

-¡Tú eres la experta en portales! – le grita señalándola con el dedo - ¡Dime a qué dimensión fue!

-Nunca había visto un portal como ese antes… - admite Hekapoo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No… - Star cae de rodillas, y finalmente se rompe y comienza a llorar.

**EPÍLOGO**

Star ha estado teniendo sueños extraños nuevamente. Esta vez no son fantasmas de un trol azul que duerme en su nueva libreta de conjuros.

No, esta vez la carcome la culpa. Ha pasado una semana desde que perdió a su novio, y todos los días piensa en como no hizo nada para escucharlo. Ahora se da cuenta que él intentaba decírselo antes, pero ella lo ignoró por completo para poder revivir a Glossaryck.

Estos sueños son diferentes, ve otras dimensiones, criaturas de todos los tipos y tamaños, pero todo se detiene al llegar al último portal. Uno de color dorado que resuena como un murmullo que la llama de manera constante. Nada que pueda discernir, solo es un sonido blanco, sin sentido ni palabras.

Pero esta vez es diferente, oye una voz nueva… o no tanto, pero que su subconsciente reconoce de inmediato.

-Star…

-Marco… - la joven habla, pero se mantiene dormida, está demasiado fatigada para tan siquiera moverse – lo siento… -unas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que una luz de color dorado la envuelve y un portal se abre.

-Aquí viene… - dice una voz femenina detrás de unos binoculares – justo a tiempo.

-Yo también lo veo, ya todo listo – responde el hombre águila detrás del arpón, esperando lo que sea que saldrá de ese portal.

-Espera… - Hekapoo levanta la mano para evitar que Talon dispare el arma al ver una figura en forma de mariposa humanoide de color dorado.

-Me contrataste para un solo trabajo, y es deshacerme de esa cosa – el mercenario apunta el arma contra la criatura.

-¡No! ¡Esa es Star! -Hekapoo intenta detenerlo, pero está demasiado lejos, así que decide crear un portal en el aire para enviar el arpón a otra dirección –Por Mewni, debí contratar a alguien más capaz...

Mientras esto ocurre, Star logra abrir el último portal, el de color dorado que siempre la llama.

Una vez lo cruza, la rubia pierde la transformación debido a la fatiga.

-Dónde… ¿En dónde estoy? – mira a su alrededor, todo está pintado de un color tan brillante como el oro mismo. Construcciones como ruinas griegas, cascadas, ríos. Todo envuelto en ese característico color.

-¿Eres un ángel?

La voz de alguien llama la atención de Star. No lo puede creer. Es él

-¿Marco? –Star no puede contener las lágrimas, finalmente lo encontró, su novio está en perfectas condiciones, sin ese tentáculo maldito pegado a su brazo - ¡Gracias a Mewni estás bien!

-¿Marco? ¿Mewni? ¿Acaso es algo que se come? – pregunta el latino con evidente confusión, con sus pupilas enormes, como si estuviera afectado por algún tipo de alucinógeno.

-Marco, ¿de qué estás…? –Star siente como si estuviera perdiendo el sentido de la realidad – hablando… ¿que es eso?

-¿Qué es que?

-No lo sé…

-Yo sí lo sé, Eres muy linda…

-Tú también.

Ambos jóvenes se acercan como si estuvieran atraídos como un imán, hasta que finalmente sus labios se juntan. Un haz de luz blanca los rodea hasta que finalmente aparecen de vuelta en el cuarto de la princesa en Mewni.

-¿Star? – pregunta el joven finalmente después de unos minutos en esa posición.

-¿Sí? – ella se separa para verlo a los ojos, como esperando que nada de esto fuera un sueño.

-¿Cómo terminamos en tu habitación, así? – dice el joven, sonrojado por la posición incómoda en la que se encuentran.

-No lo sé… - dice mientras le da un nuevo beso en los labios – pero tampoco me importa…

**FIN.**


End file.
